Un citron et une algue
by ShoBlood
Summary: J'ai l'immense joie de vous présenter ma première fanfiction, qui ne possède qu'un tout petit chapitre pour l'instant ! Elle est basée sur le couple Zoro x Sanji ! A vous de venir voir si elle vous plaira!


Bien le bonjour vous ( j'espère qu'il y aura au moins une personne qui lira cette petite histoire ! ). Je suis toute nouvelle ici et j'espère que cet Os vous plaira !

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V Sanji

Je pense que certains ou certaines se doutent déja que si je dis toutes les femmes que je croise que je les aime, c'est pour cacher qui je suis vraiment : un gay. Mais si je le dissimule, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie que les gens me regardent avec le dégoût associé aux hommes ou même aux femmes homosexuels. Ce n'est pas facile de poursuivre toutes ses femmes avec leurs courbes qu'elles cherchent toujours mettre en valeur. Ca me dégoûte de ne pas pouvoir m'assumer comme je suis. Mais je sais pertinemment que ça ferait plaisir un certain Marimo d'avoir un tel prétexte pour se foutre de moi encore plus souvent qu'avant.. Mais imaginez vous une seule seconde avec un tel appel la luxure à vos côtés en permanance ! Vous pouvez me croire, vous ne résisteriez pas.

Fin P.O.V

Notre cher cuisinier dont nous avons suivi le cheminement mental daigna enfin se lever de son hamac. Bien entendu, il n'était que 6h du matin, il devait préparer le petit-déjeuner gargantuesque du capitaine et celui plus minime du reste de l'équipage. Il soupira en s'habillant. Il soupira en faisant sa toilette. Il soupira en faisant le petit-déjeuner. N anmoins, il n'avait pas remarqué que le bretteur aux trois sabres s'était levé en même temps, et l'avait suivi pendant ses multiples soupirs.  
>- Love-Cook ?<p>

Cette insignifiante question suivi un concerto de poêles et de cuillères volantes et se fracassant sur la tête du cuistot et sur le sol. Le bretteur accourut et lui ôta les membres de l'orchestre qui le gênait quelque peu. Zoro l'aida se relever mais Sanji le repoussa avec un cri très peu masculin, ce qui déclancha un fou rire chez l'homme aux cheveux verts et un énervement chez le citron.  
>- Tu veux quoi ?<p>

- En fait, tu vois, je te suivais depuis 1 ou 2 heures mais tu ne m'as pas remarqué .. J'en suis très atristé , vois-tu ?

- Ta gueule Marimo et dégage de ma cuisine. Le petit-déjeuner est .. Bah merde vas t'asseoir table.

La face de citron adorable vit pour la première fois un véritable sourire illuminé la face d'algue craquante. Enfin, c'est la première fois qu'il y faisait attention. Il resta ainsi bloquer sur l'algue humanoide et ne vit pas arriver ses autres compagnons de voyage. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit quelqu'un lui pincer le bras faiblement.  
>- Ne, Sanji.. J'ai faim..<p>

Le capitaine affublé d'un chapeau de paille se trainait sur le sol et gémissait ces faibles mots à son cuisinier.

- Excusez moiii ! MELLORINEEEEE ! Je vous apporte manger !

Le citron ambulant courru et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec des plats sur la tête, les bras, les mains et un pied. A se demander comment il faisait pour posséder un tel é servit en priorité sa Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour, puis il passa aux autres qu'il servit vite fait bien fait. Sauf qu'il oublia un détail, tout petit petit détail.. Il ne servit pas Zoro normalement, non.. Il le servit comme s'il était une de ses mellorines..

- .. Sanji ?  
>-AAAAAAAA !<p>

Oui, Nami venait de l'appeler et le cuisinier citronné se rendit compte qu'il était devant Zoro avec des yeux en forme de coeur. Il s'enfuit donc au plus vite de la cuisine, mais malheureusement, il fut stoppé dans sa course par un corps.. Un squelette qui avait décidé de faire sa sieste par terre ? Non, un squelette vivant qui cherchait un bout d'os qu'il avait perdu en se bagarrant pour la nourriture avec Luffy. Sanji resta donc au sol en écrasant au passage un Brook 180 degrés, c'est-à-dire face contre le sol.

- Sanji, relève toi s'il te plait ! Tu me comprime les poumons même si je n'ai plus de poumons vu que je suis un squelette Yohohohohoho !

- Oi, Brook. Il respire toujours le Cook ?

... Le sac d'os ambulant se releva et retourna le citron pressé sur le dos. L'algue inquiète s'approcha donc, ne faisant pas confiance à un squelette avec des trous en guise d'oreilles. Il se pencha sur le visage du cuistot et mit son oreille quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il écouta, mais ne se releva pas. Oui, le Love-Cook respirait mais le Marimo se retrouvait apaiser en écoutant cet air sortir en chantant de la bouche du cuisinier.. Bon OK, Zoro a pété un câble. Il se releva donc sur les genoux et tapota le visage de Sanji qui ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se perdit dans les yeux meraudes de son homologue qui lui-même se perdit dans les yeux océans du blond.

-Ahem, comment va Sanji, Zoro ?

- Hum.. AAAH ! Euh .. Il respire !

- Et donc, tu restes là à écouter sa respiration parce que tu es amoureux de lui ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le capitaine singe du navire construit par un cyborg.. Le capitaine qui venait de découvrir aussi simplement le plus grand secret du bretteur ! Et accessoirement celui du cuisinier. Ceux-ci affichaient tout deux une magnifique face tomate absolument à tomber.. Ahem.

- Je .. je ! RAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

L'algue s'enfuit vers la vigie mais elle est arrêtée par un citron avide de goûter son bon goût alguin. Le citron pressé, c'est le cas de le dire, plaqua ses lèvres citronnées sur celles alguines de l'algue qui repondit au baiser avec angoument et pressitude. Eh oui.. Il faut se méfier des apparences. Même l'homme qui parait le plus dur ( je ne m'abaisserai pas un tel jeu de mot voyons ! ) peut posséder un petit coeur dégoulinant d'amour ! Et même l'homme paraissant avide du corps féminin peut être attirer par celui masculin.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Merci vous d'avoir lu cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, même si je ne réclame rien ! Et bientôt pour une suite, je l'espère ^^ ! Et un grand merci à celles qui m'ont fait remarqué le problème qu'il y avait ! ( Vive les téléphones .. )


End file.
